Prince Ezequiel Clemente
"Let the past die. Kill it, if you have to. That's the only way to become what you were meant to be." Biography Early Life & Piracy Ezequiel Clemente is the Prince and Hand of the King of Spain. He was born under the name Ezequiel Clemente, and was the son of King Philip Clemente V and his wife, Grace Goldtimbers. He was abducted by enemies of his father as an infant, and his family was led to believe that he had been stillborn. The child was given to a family of German farmers in the Pennsylvania colony of the New World. His adoptive family called him by the German form of his name, Hesekiel, and gave him their surname, Wille. Hesekiel received poor treatment growing up, his adoptive parents treating the boy as little more than a farmhand or a slave. He never felt at home on the farm, and sought solace in books, becoming well-read, and fluent in German, English, Spanish, and Russian. At the age of sixteen, Hesekiel left home, stealing a musket and a horse, and adopting the alias "Zeke Williams." Zeke traveled from town to town, until he arrived in New York, where he was hired to do work on a whaling vessel. On the first trip out to sea, the ship was raided by pirates under the command of a pair of betrothed pirates, Elizabeth Anne Black and Mark Stormwrecker. Zeke opted to join the pirate crew, rather than die or be held for ransom with the rest of the whaling boat's crew. Mark and Elizabeth took a shine to the youth, educating him in the dastardly ways of the pirate, regarding him as their son. In the following years, Zeke would set off with his own pirate ship, the White Wolf, a War Frigate, and continue his life of pillaging, amassing a crew. Some time after this, Mark Stormwrecker vanished without a trace, leaving behind a bereaved Williams, and his wife, Elizabeth, who would soon vanish as well. The loss of his parental figures had a profound effect on Zeke, and his conduct became much more sinister subsequently, for a brief time. However, it would not be long before the majority of Williams' crew was killed after being sold out by a member of it to the East India Trading Company, who caught the White Wolf ''in an ambush. This encounter earned Zeke the pirate brand upon his arm, and he would go on to work with a much smaller, more close-knit crew, lowering the bar of his ambitions. At one point during this time period, he conceived a bastard daughter, named Cara. Rebel, Mercenary, & Exile Eventually, Williams disbanded his entire crew, and sailed the seas in a more exploratory capacity. He worked as a mercenary, meeting and becoming friends with Leonhard Bosch, whom he fought alongside during his tenure as a mercenary for the Dutch military. On his solo voyages, he met a woman by the name of Hannah (Bluefeather) Clemente. The two became friends, and unbeknownst to both of them, they were actually siblings, Hannah being a daughter of Philip Clemente. It would not be until several months after their initial meeting that Zeke would receive a letter composed by his adoptive mother, after she had passed, detailing his true heritage. He was welcomed back home by his father with open arms, and accepted as a Spanish Prince, but this would not last for long. His older brother, Ferdinand Clemente VI, and his younger sister, Halle Clemente, helped him see the tyrannical ways of their father, and Ezequiel joined Ferdinand's cause to take the throne from King Philip through revolt and rebellion. Zeke and Ferdinand would be welcomed back repeatedly, and would fight for Spain during the Paradoxian Wars, but would turn around and rebel again and again. In one particular instance in 1745, the younger of the two was imprisoned following a rebellion, but Kelly "Stormeagle" Diaz would come to the aid of Prince Ezequiel, freeing him from Spanish custody. Diaz would be remembered for her actions, and would be made a noble years later, in 1750, as a result. Both of Ezequiel and Ferdinand were finally exiled from Spain in 1746. Ezequiel would go on to found and lead a guild of mercenaries known as the Northern Caribbean Company (North). As the leader of the Company, Ezequiel would impede in hardly-noteworthy ways upon the operations of the Spanish Empire in the Caribbean and the rest of the New World. North would accept a mercenary contract from the Kingdom of Haven, and serve to defend the island ant their interests for a time, before the exiled Prince set his sights on grander things, sailing off toward the horizon with a head held high, filled with ambitious (and rebellious) thoughts once more. For three years, the wayward Spanish Prince sailed the seas once again on ''Canción Maldita ''(the ''Cursed Song), under the name Zeke Williams, flying the Spanish banner (much to the chagrin of his father), and hunting down pirate ships, conscripting criminals from the crews he defeated into the Northern Caribbean Company, with the intent of building an army to return and take the throne of Spain from his father once and for all, accruing additional vessels and arms over the three-year span. The Lion Rebellion In 1749, hearing word that his older brother was planning yet another rebellion, Ezequiel set a course for home. He would return not as a disgraced failure, he decided, but as a conquering instrument of justice. The Prince weighed anchor near Cadiz, in the Strait of Gibraltar, and made camp, awaiting the arrival of Ferdinand. When the vengeful Clemente son arrived with his own armies, he found his younger brother with an army of several thousand mercenaries, ready to rally to his cause. Surrendering his men to Ferdinand's ambitions, Ezequiel took command of the cavalry. The brothers Clemente struck up the banner of the mighty lion, forsaking the eagle sigil of their father's family, and taking up the sigil of their mother's, and marched on Cadiz, but their father awaited with his own army. Overconfident as ever, King Philip Clemente had only brought with him only half of the men that his sons had gathered. The two armies met on a sunny day, on a field near the intended target of the invading army. The sons drenched the plain in the blood of their father's armies, slaughtering them quite easily. The Battle of Cadiz was an easy victory for the Lion cause. With Cadiz taken, more Spaniards rallied to the cause of the rebelling sons, taking up arms against their tyrannical king. Ferdinand and Ezequiel marched their armies north, sweeping away encampments and outposts of Philip's forces as they went. Their target was Madrid. The Lion soldiers swept into the capital city of Spain, confronting Philip's men in the streets. This time, the king had been more prepared. The Battle of Madrid was an absolute bloodbath, almost ending in stalemate. However, in the end, Ferdinand and Ezequiel won the day, and forced their father to retreat from Madrid. The two Princes claimed the city as theirs, and the younger of the two put Palacio de Clemente, the colossal monument to his father's greed and vanity, to the torch, reducing it to naught but ashes, along with all of their siblings who still supported the failing king. Though Ferdinand and Ezequiel had won the capital city of the Spanish Empire, they still had Philip and his dwindling armies to deal with. Their victory in Madrid rallied more to their cause, but they did not have the time to suit them up for battle, fearing that their father might flee. The two brothers marched their forces to the northeast of Madrid, arriving on May 28th, 1749, and found Philip waiting for them in a fortress near Barcelona. The weather on that day was exceptionally foul. Torrential downpour beat in the faces of the Clemente brothers' forces, the wind whipping them with stinging droplets of rain. They pressed on, charging the king's fort three times. More and more men fell with each charge. Upon the failure of the third charge, Ferdinand ordered Prince Ezequiel to hang back with the cavalry, not willing to sacrifice his brother for the cause, though his brother would have gladly done so. With his weary and wounded men, the older prince led one final charge, bursting through the gates of his father's fortress. Philip's forces swarmed them, and Ferdinand ordered his men to retreat once again. Believing he had the last of the Lion armies within his clutches, Philip ordered all ''of his soldiers to charge out after his son's forces. The loyalists to the king pursued Ferdinand's men as ordered, snapping at their heels like the rabid dogs that they were. No sooner were they out of the fort than they heard the thundering of hooves. In came Ezequiel with the Lion cavalry, smashing their left flank with his lancers. Broken and frenzied, the king's forces were butchered by the princes, who emerged victorious. The victors of the Battle of Barcelona marched proudly into the fortress, tearing down the eagle banners of House Clemente, and replacing them with the new sigil of the royal house: the Lion. Philip came out to meet his sons, and was met with an immediate round from the pistol of his eldest son, bringing his reign, along with his life, to a decisive end. Ferdinand was immediately coronated as the King of Spain and all its lands. The Serpent of Cadiz The Lion victory at the Battle of Barcelona and the coronation of Ferdinand VI marked the end of the Pearsonic (Paradox) Era. With his brother's reign fully secured, Prince Ezequiel set sail for the Kingdom of Haven, wishing to serve the strange and mystical land that he had formerly utterly abandoned once more, where he became Lord Protector of the nation. Soon after his return, Clemente married Queen Keira Kinover-Mar and became the King of Haven, but the two divorced after a relatively short marriage, due to disagreements between the two monarchs over Ezequiel's compulsion to continue to help Spain. Following his divorce from Keira and departure from Haven, Zeke pursued a place in the hierarchy of Spain's government, joining the Spanish Syndicate, and taking up his Clemente name once more. He began as the nation's Director of Military Development, overseeing the training of Spain's military forces. However, the prince soon took on the office of Secretary of State, managing the majority of Spain's foreign affairs. It was during this time period that he married Lady Mercy Vega as well, though the two would later divorce. Later, he would help lead a coup alongside his older brother, King Ferdinand Clemente VI, in the overthrowing of Premier Leonardo Cortes on July 25th, known to Spaniards as Lion's Day, and restoring the absolute power of the Spanish Monarchy and marking the end of the Nationalist Spain (Spanish Syndicate) Era and the beginning of the Monarchic Spain (Kingdom of Spain) Era. The Young Lion's contributions to the effort were great; he ran his sword through Cortes' back, and led a group of Spanish Inquisitors to assassinate Vice Premier Barón Tierras-Cruzadas, stabbing the man to death in the streets outside of a tavern in Madrid later that night. Ezequiel then managed to forge peace with the British Empire for the first time since his family had assumed power. Ferdinand named his younger brother Hand of the King, and his heir, in the event that he would not receive any children. As a gift to Ezequiel, Ferdinand also legitimized the Crown Prince's bastard, Cara, naming her Princess Cara Clemente. Hand of the King In the coming months, under the leadership of the Clemente brothers, the Kingdom of Spain would flourish and grow, undergoing many government reforms spearheaded by Ezequiel, and forming an organized armada. When Lord Admiral Guldan Amengual turned on the Kingdom of Spain, joining a band of rebels who sought a return to Pearsonic ideals, and was subsequently defeated by the Prince on October 19th, 1750, who would go on to be the temporary Lord Admiral of the Spanish Navy. Most notably, the Prince led Spanish forces during the One Day War on November 24th, 1750, when the combined forces of Britain and Spain soundly defeated a coalition of rebellious pirate guilds led by Darkskull, leader of the Undead Rebels. After extensive searches made by Ezequiel, the prodigal Princess Halle Clemente of Spain was returned to Cadiz on December 9th, 1750. The next day, on December 10th, 1750, Ezequiel was giving his grandfather, Prime Minister Johnny Goldtimbers, a tour of his prized ship, the ''Cursed Song, docked at the Spanish colony of Isla de la Avarica, when he saw a familiar ship approaching on the horizon. It was the Dark Knight, the flagship of the Undead Rebels, fleeing Kingshead, being pursued by an EITC warship. Ordering the Song ''to weigh anchor, Ezequiel manned the wheel, and set out to meet the ''Dark Knight ''with another Spanish warship, ''Pierro de Hierro (the Iron Dog), captained by Viscount Zenter Vega. The Dark Knight ''was met with a hail of cannon fire from the three ships, and sank to the depths of Mar De Plata, ending the Skirmish of Kingshead. Darkskull was plucked from a piece of floating wreckage of his ship, taken back to Avaricia with the Spanish forces, and immediately executed personally by the Spanish Prince on the charge of piracy, marking the decline and death of the Undead Rebels and the Undead Rebellion. Subsequently, Ezequiel would organize the talks for Swedish independence from the short-lived "empire" of Haven-Denmark-Norway, leading to the dissolution of the Danish government, and the abdication of the Danish lands. Following grievous insults and attacks by the Kingdom of Haven, King Ferdinand would declare war on the small nation, placing the task of the Invasion of Tui'Tonga on the shoulders of his Hand, who would recruit the former Danish official who had been the ambassador to Spain, Magtongen Le'Overalines, to write up the plans for said invasion. However, on a merciful whim, Ferdinand would offer Haven a treaty, drawn up by his younger brother, and the war was avoided. As a result of the treaty, Ezequiel was made Overseeing Governor of Haven, and charged with the task of maintaining order within the nation and seeing to the construction of a Spanish mission in its capital, as well as being given command of Spain's military garrison on the island. He would proceed to defend Haven against the invading Undead forces of the wife of Jolly Roger, Rosa, who had a long-standing grudge against Queen Keira Kinover-Mar. Following a pitiful revolt against the Spanish occupation, Ezequiel recalled the Spanish garrison and left the ungrateful people of Haven to be annihilated by the forces of the Undead. Once the dust had settled, the survivors were supposedly hunted down and killed by the Spanish Inquisition on the orders of their Grand Inquisitor, the Crown Prince, for the charge of mass paganism during the New Year's Day Massacre on January 2nd, 1751, and the lands of Tui'Tonga were given as a gift to Austria. Moving forward into 1751, Ezequiel continued to serve the Kingdom of Spain, maintaining his government roles. Following the Fernando Reforma on January 20th, 1751, Ezequiel's roles included: Hand of the King, Crown Prince of Spain, Foreign Minister, Chairman of the Minister Council, Grand Inquisitor of the Spanish Inquisition, Lord Commander of the Paladins of Santiago, and Admiral in the Spanish Armada. Rumors persisted that he was having affairs with two of his subordinates, Viscountess Akimi Diaz and Rosa Badfish. Personality and Traits Ezequiel Clemente has a rather complex characterization, his true character being almost enigmatic at times, his motives being rarely clear or obvious. The Prince has shown that he can be both cruel and benevolent, and both cold and welcoming. To his allies, Ezequiel is an amicable negotiator and diplomat, always seeking compromise and constructive, mutually-beneficial solutions, and attempting to help his allies grow in power and influence. To his enemies, the younger Clemente brother is a ruthless, cunning, immovable force determined to crush the opposition through force or manipulation. Only one factor remains constant when dealing with Ezequiel: there is always an endgame, and there is always a plan. Family * King Spartan Clemente of Spain (Spartan Petalbee) - Grandfather Deceased * Queen Pearl Clemente of Spain (Madame Pearl) - Grandmother Deceased * Prime Minister Giovanni Goldtimbers of Great Britain (Johnny Goldtimbers) - Grandfather * Queen Marie Antoinette of France (Marie Antoinette) - Grandmother Deceased * King Phillipe Clemente V of Spain (Pearson Wright) - Father Deceased * Queen Mother Grace Goldtimbers of Spain/France (Duchess of Anemois) - Mother * Dowager Queen Isabella Clemente of Spain (Violet) - Stepmother * Prince Samuel Clemente I of Spain (Samuel Creststeel) - Uncle Deceased * Princess Jade Clemente of Spain (Jade Stormfury) - Aunt Deceased * King Jack Goldtimbers of France (Jack Bluehawk) - Uncle Deceased * King Ferdinand Clemente VI of Spain (Cadet) - Brother * Queen Rosabella Clemente of Spain (Nell/Rachel Sailhawk) - Sister-in-Law * Princess Stardust Clemente of Spain (Stardust) - Sister MIA * Archduchess Hannah Clemente of Austria (Hannah Bluefeather) - Sister * Princess Trish Clemente of Spain (Trish Peer) - Sister MIA * Princess Sparky Clemente of Spain (Sparky Whitewolf) - Sister Exiled * Princess Roberta Clemente of Spain (Bobby Moon) - Sister MIA * Princess Halle Clemente of Spain (Halle) - Sister * King Johnathan Clemente of Sweden (John MacBatten) - Brother MIA * King David Clemente of Poland (Davy Gunfish) - Brother * Prince Hannibal Clemente of Spain (Hawkeye) - Brother MIA * Prince Silus Clemente of Spain (Syko) - Brother MIA * Sultan Don Roberto Clemente of the Ottoman Empire (Robert Shipstealer) - Brother MIA * Princess Morgan Clemente of Spain - Sister MIA * Princess Chelsea Clemente of Spain - Sister MIA * Prince Taylor Clemente of Spain (Taylor) - Half-Brother Exiled * King Benjamin Clemente of France (Ben Squidskull/Dandandragon) - Half Brother * Prince Giorgio Clemente of Spain (George Sailward) - Adoptive Brother * Princess Cara Clemente of Spain (Cara) - Daughter * Hector Clemente (Hector Pillageparr) - Nephew Deceased * Princess Lucia Clemente of Spain (Kitty/Lucia Clemente) - Niece Deceased * Prince Hugo De La Cruz of Austria - Nephew * Prince Edgar Breasly of Great Britain/Austria (Edgar Wildrat) - Nephew MIA * Blue Darkskull (Blue) - Nephew Deceased * Justin Darkskull (Justin) - Nephew Deceased * Prince William Breasly of Great Britain/Austria (William Yellowbones) - Nephew * Prince Samuel Clemente II of Spain (Sam Hookrage) - Nephew Deceased * Prince Frosty Clemente of Spain (Frosty) - Nephew Deceased * Prince William Clemente of Spain (Billy Wavewinds) - Nephew Exiled Guild History * Stormwreckerz (POTCO) - Officer * Ocean Gods (POTCO) - Member * Caribbean Rangers (POTCO) - Member * The Delta Empire (POTCO) - Member * La Casa De Espana (POTCO) - Member * The Paradox (POTCO) - Officer * The Delta Republic (POTCO) - Officer * Casa Di Royale (POTCO) - Veteran * North (POTCO) - Guildmaster * The Outlanders (TLOPO) - Member * Kingdom of Haven (TLOPO) - Officer * Spanish Syndicate (TLOPO) - Officer * Kingdom of Spain (TLOPO) - Co-Guildmaster Known Associates (Under Construction) * Duchess Kelly Diaz- ''To be added * Magtongen Le'Overalines- To be added * Rosa Badfish- To be added * Sir Lawrence Vega- To be added * Viscountess Akimi Diaz - To be added Category:POTCO Emulator